Voyd
Voyd is a British dancer and choreographer who created the role of Volta in Starlight Express. She has worked with Arlene Phillips closely as both a dancer and assistant, helping to recreate Starlight Express for productions in Bochum, Japan, and Las Vegas. She now teaches dance. Starlight Express History London - 03/1984 - Volta London - 03/1985 - Ashley, Dance Captain London - 07/1986 - Ashley London - 03/1987 - Ashley Bochum - 1988 - Assistant to the Choreographer London - 1990 - Assistant to the Choreographer Japan Tour - 1990 - Assistant to the Choreographer London - 1992-93 - Buffy Las Vegas - 09/1993 - Assistant Choreographer Biography (1992) VOYD (Buffy) trained at the Arts Educational Schools and with Arlene Phillips, Libby Rose and Ivor Meggido. She has toured with David Essex and was a member of the West End Dance group. She has made several television appearances with Arlene Phillips, Flick Colby and Molly Molloy. Her theatre work includes Masquerade at the Young Vic, directed by Frank Dunlop. Voyd spent four years with Starlight Express. She was a member of the original cast and left to assist with the German production. Film credits include Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, Paul McCartney's Give My Regards to Broad Street and the German production Anna. In 1990, Voyd travelled to Tokyo to assist with the choreography for the Japanese production of Starlight Express. When she returned, she appeared in the Royal Shakespeare Company's production of A Clockwork Orange at the Royalty Theatre after which she worked with Molly Molloy on a production of Le Roi Pansole in Lausane. Voyd resumed her role as Assistant to the Choreographer for Starlight Express in London and has now returned, after a five year absence from the Apollo Victoria stage, to play the part of Buffy. Biography (1984) VOYD (Volta) started dancing at the age of 9 at the local Ballet School and went to Riddiford Sweet School of Dance in her home town of Calne. At the age of 11 she went to The Arts Educational School at Tring, transferring to The Barbican. Whilst there she joined a dance group called Angst and performed in night clubs in London, namely Maunkberrys and The Embassy and on tour with David Essex. She then began working with Arlene Phillips doing TV shows and a musical at The Young Vic called Masquerade. Voyd danced on Top Of The Pops as a member of Zoo for two years and also worked with Jeff Richer in such programmes as London Night Out, Starburs''t and ''Entertainment Express. She danced with Jeffrey Daniel in the Paul McCartney movie Give My Regards To Broad Street and has appeared in the movie Monty Python's Meaning Of Life. Gallery Volta L84 VOYD 1.jpg|Volta, 1984 Electra Components L84 5.jpg|Volta, 1984 Wide Smile L84 Caboose Volta Electra.jpg|Volta, 1984 Rusty Coaches L87 05.jpg|Ashley, 1987 Greaseball girls L87 06.jpg|Ashley, 1987 Coda Freight L87 12.jpg|Ashley, 1987 Ashley Buffy L87 18.jpg|Ashley, 1987 Pearl Ashley Charlotte Avery Voyd jackie15.jpg|Voyd as Ashley with Charlotte Avery as Pearl Ashley Voyd jackie22.jpg Rusty Coaches greg ellis reva rice l92 TRISTRAM KENTON.jpg|Buffy, 1992 Rusty Coaches L92 Crazy.jpg|Buffy, 1992 Coaches l92 05.png|Buffy, 1992 Coaches l92 06.png|Buffy, 1992 Union Square Dance L92.jpg|Buffy, 1992 Greaseball Buffy l92 12.png|Buffy, 1992 Pumping Iron Reva Rice L92 rex.jpg|Buffy, 1992 Race 1 L92 1.jpg|Buffy, 1992 Race 4 l92 35.png|Buffy, 1992 Category:Cast London Category:Cast Volta Category:Cast Ashley Category:Dance Captain Category:Cast Buffy Category:Production Team Category:ArtsEd Graduate